


Gift from Master

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Drabble, Gag, Gen, dog speak, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu #2 is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from Master

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #6 wearing each other's clothes  
> Warning: crack

Master is the greatest. He gives Tetsu #2 food, delicious yummy food that make Tetsu #2 writhe in happiness, flopping on his back, sticking his legs in the air and baring his stomach. He gives Tetsu #2 his own bed; a soft fluffy bed with pillows to scratch and chomp in, and shake off feathers and pillow stuffing.  
  
He even gives Tetsu #2 presents! Flash whistle blower necklace, carton playground box, Chewtoy Kagami among others.  
  
"Look what I've got for you." Master says with a smile as he holds up the white jersey, which looks similar to what Master is wearing. The same colors. The same design. It is love at first sight.  
  
Tetsu #2 yips, thank you, tongue sticking out and eyes wide and bright. Master looks just as excited and slips the jersey over Tetsu #2's body, careful to stick the paws into the holes. This feels good. It hugs him so tight.  
  
Once done, Master takes out his cellphone, "Smile."  And does something that sounds like paper rustling.  
  
"Good boy." Master grins, reaches out his hand and scratches Tetsu #2 behind the ears.  
  
Yes. Yess. Yesss. His tail wags faster. Yessssss. This is the life. With the love of his life wrapped around him. And the Master right before him, wearing the same.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks
> 
> hahahahahaha. Sorry. I just wanted to do something about the 30 days challenge. The original post is sadly nowhere to be found. :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
